


He Won't Say He's In Love

by FanGirlFreak16



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Character Death, F/F, First Kiss, Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Hate Valentino, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Last Kiss, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mentioned Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Mentioned Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Mentioned Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Nice Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Poor Alastor, Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Sad, Sad Ending, Sex Worker Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, alastor doesn't know what privacy is, angst with no comfort, hand holding, it's almost 3 am, just implied, mentioned husk (hazbin hotel) - Freeform, no happy ending, no rape actually happens, radiodust - Freeform, sad alastor, sad angel dust, sad radiodust, scared alastor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlFreak16/pseuds/FanGirlFreak16
Summary: It's been a year since the Happy Hotel has started to get more recognition. Therefore, that means it's extermination day. And while Charlie and Vaggie try their hardest to keep their tenants happy and calm, they seem to miss that someone in their group is missing.That is until Alastor realizes this.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 7
Kudos: 215





	He Won't Say He's In Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic for Hazbin Hotel. I'll be honest, I don't think the ending is as strong as it could have been, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway.

The screams that could be heard outside of the hotel was like music to Alastor's ears. Sure, he knew that at any moment he could be contributing to those screams, but he found that when you dedicated your entire life to a self employed job of serial killing, death wasn't all that terrifying. He knew that one day he would be exterminated, that was simply just fact. Therefore, the annual extermination date wasn't anything that he feared.

However, he knew today was especially difficult for Charlie. Everyone knew that the princess of Hell wanted nothing more than for all of her subjects, loyal or not, to be redeemed and avoid the extermination. Since that wasn't exactly an option, Charlie made sure to keep extra watch that all of the residents of the Happy Hotel stayed inside the hotel to have a much better chance at not being exterminated. Alastor was no fool, he knew better than to set foot outside during an extermination if he wanted to stay alive. Though he didn't fear death, he would be the first to tell you that he wasn't ready to die.

Charlie, Alastor knew, was trying her best to keep everything as lively as usual with Vaggie's help. To some extent, she was succeeding. Residents, although tense at the beginning of the day, seemed to be more lax with the princess's help along with her girlfriend. Alastor definitely had to applaud the two for their efforts. He surely didn't believe it would be possible to make any demon calm during the date of extermination, yet Charlie and Vaggie had proved him wrong.

They had continued to prove him wrong in many ways.

And though at first he wouldn't ever want to be proven wrong in the many ways they had done so, he could say wholeheartedly now that the occurrences were often rather pleasant. For instance, Charlie had always-and continues to-claim that the Happy Hotel would be a major success and would attract tons of wayward souls. Alastor thought that the statement had been utter nonsense.

He had been completely wrong, and, if he was honest, not completely to his disdain.

"Hey, Al." Charlie's sweet voice had broken him out of his deep thoughts.

He whirled around from his current position of staring out the window to look at the princess of Hell, her hair slightly disheveled, from pulling it out of stress no doubt. At a quick glance behind her, Alastor could tell that Vaggie was much less stressed, her hair and outfit all up kept like normal. Vaggie was followed by the many tenants of the Happy Hotel towards the room that was dubbed as the _mess hall._ Alastor knew what this meant. "Ah, Charlie, my dear! Supper already?"

She gave him a nervous smile, one that she had been sporting nearly all day, along with two thumbs up. "Yep! This day has been going by so fast!" Alastor knew that she was lying. The dark circles underneath her eyes were enough of a sign of that. Although his smile was ever present, he gave her a softer one.

"Charlie, my dear, lying does nothing beneficial for you. I expected you of all people to know that!"

Charlie seemed to deflate at the Radio Demon's words. She placed a hand over her face and drug it down. "I know it's just..." She sighed. "It doesn't matter. Today is almost over and tomorrow we can all go back to normal!" She said with an ever present grin that Alastor thought was his signature. Either way, Charlie didn't give him time to respond as she marched to the mess hall. Alastor, if he was honest, had started to grow closer with the original staff and single tenant. Of course, he already had relations with Husk and Nifty, but the bonds only seemed to grow closer as they did for the other three original Happy Hotel dwellers. Though, he made an effort to never state that out loud.

Whisking his microphone away, Alastor followed in the path Charlie had just taken towards the mess hall. Ah, yes, the mess hall was lively with the new tenants the hotel had received within the last year of being open. There had to be at least fifty tenant, not as much as preferred, but definitely more than anticipated. The mess hall was set with an elongated table that had a white table cloth draped over top of it. The mess hall was supposed to be the classiest room in the hotel, aside from the ball room that Alastor had all but begged to be instituted. Either way, the hotel had implemented assigned seats within the mess hall that changed monthly so the tenants could get to know each other, however this was not implemented towards the staff. Especially Alastor since there would be no way he'd be able to tolerate demons that he barely knew that were invading his five foot rule.

Alastor watched as all of the tenants sat in their assigned seats, all filled and the tenants already were eating and talking to the neighboring tenants. Alastor then cast his eyes towards the table that the associates typically sat at. Vaggie was seated next to Charlie while Husk sat at one end and Nifty another. That left two seats on the opposite side from Vaggie and Charlie unoccupied.

With a confused eyebrow cocked, Alastor made his way towards his fellow coworkers. "Hello!" He greeted them all of which he was responded with smiles from all aside from Husk. "Is it just me, or is Angel Dust's lack of presence confusing to anyone else?"

Charlie's eyes widened before she gave a groan, head falling to land on her hand. "Ugh! I knew I was forgetting something!" Vaggie rubbed her stressed girlfriend's shoulders in support before sparing her glance towards Alastor.

"Do you want to go up to his room to fetch him? He probably just lost track of time." Vaggie asked, still rubbing her girlfriend's shoulders.

Alastor gave a curt nod. "Of course, my dear! I'll be back momentarily!" And with that, Alastor left the mess hall just as quickly as he had entered it, stepping out into the check in hall and up towards the grand staircase. Sure, Angel Dust was technically one of the tenants of the hotel, but he was granted associate access of certain locations due to his help around the hotel. They would all be lying if they didn't give Angel Dust any credit for his work around the hotel. He honestly did much more than a regular tenant would do, so they ultimately upgraded him to have some more reign over the hotel. But the ordeal that left Alastor slightly worried was the fact that Angel Dust was typically rather punctual.

 _Maybe he fell asleep,_ Alastor pondered as he escalated up the steps and towards Angel Dust's room. Upon coming up to the door, Alastor refrained from just barging in as he typically does. He decided to have a smidge of decency and knock. "Angel Dust," He stated, "it's supper time!" However, his knocks and words were only met with silence, much to Alastor's irritation. If there was one thing he had come to find, it was that he despised it when the arachnid demon didn't acknowledge him. And although he wasn't sure why he felt such irritation or frustration around Angel Dust, or why his heart would start to beat a mile a minute, he knew that they were instances that only occurred around the original tenant.

Without much patience left, Alastor took it upon himself to open Angel Dust's door and barge in. "Angel Dust, it's-" Empty.

The room was...empty.

The only living soul that occupied the room was Fat Nuggets, Angel Dust's beloved pet pig. Now that was certainly odd.

Stepping into the room, Alastor was immediately hit with the scent that he had long since dubbed as Angel Dust's. And although at first meeting Alastor considered the scent to be obnoxious and nauseating, he could safely say now that the scent wasn't nearly as sickening as he had once thought. In fact, it was rather pleasant, and Alastor felt as if he could bury his face in one of Angel's pillows and breathe the scent in for days on end.

Alastor quickly stopped his digressive thoughts as he remembered he had a task to fulfill. It was clear that Angel Dust was nowhere in his room, much less his bathroom. The door to his bathroom was wide open and the light was shut off.

Alastor was about to turn to go check about other rooms of the hotel that Angel Dust could typically be found in before a glinting object caught his eye. Alastor turned back towards the room, noticing how the light of the hallway shone just right on a single object in the middle Angel Dust's bed. Upon further inspection, Alastor knew the object he was faced with.

Angel Dust's phone.

Alastor grew slightly more concerned. Angel Dust didn't go anywhere without the portable communication device on his being. It was a simple way to get a hold of anyone of the hotel's staff in emergencies such as being abandoned by Valentino after one of Angel Dust's more intensive sessions. Alastor picked up the piece of modern technology, a piece he loathed extremely, and inspected it. The little rectangular box encased in a pink protective case with darker pink hearts scattered about the back was simple upon first inspection. No built in keyboard such as these _laptops_ that Alastor had seen before and was often forced to use to fill out important documents regarding the hotel. Alastor would much rather hand write every single document he had to complete or at least use a typewriter in place of the laptop, but Charlie claimed that the laptop would be more efficient in the case that some of the documents would be lost.

Either way, the device didn't have a built in keyboard. Alastor did know, though, that when he turned it on and tapped one of the _chat boxes,_ as Angel Dust referred to them as, a keyboard would appear. Being the infamous snooper he was, Alastor had witnessed Angel Dust turn on and input his password many times over, so that portion wasn't a chore. _Seriously,_ Alastor thought with a role of his eyes, _who makes their password to a personal device for privacy the name of their pet? How mundane and simple to guess._

After Alastor input the password _Fat Nuggets,_ he was shocked with the screen he was met with. He knew that Angel Dust referred to the current screen he was on as the _home screen._ The screen that held every single application that was downloaded into the phone's software. That isn't what shocked him. What shocked him was the picture in the background. Sure, his lock screen had been a picture of Fat Nuggets, no surprise there, but the home screen was, in deed, not Angel Dust's beloved pet pig.

Alastor's eyes were met with a picture that was taken clearly without his knowledge, himself being sat at the bar that Husk tends, an unfinished shot of whisky on the bar before him and a genuine smile on his face while he was mid laugh.

Had this been anyone else, Alastor would have been livid that someone had taken a picture without his acknowledge, however, knowing that Angel Dust had been the one to take such a genuine picture of him felt almost...endearing. He didn't quite understand the feelings he felt about this, but what he did know is that it wasn't anger. He briefly considered a stronger feeling of care towards the arachnid, but it being stronger than the others could possibly mean a romantic feeling of sorts, and Alastor was terrified of love.

No, he wasn't in love. He was simply just happy he had as good of a friend as Angel.

Getting back on task, Alastor swiped the screen to be met with new applications ranging from the camera, photo gallery, and different games that involved the crushing of candies and running from one's adversary.

Alastor had no idea where to start.

He decided that games and pictures would hold ultimately no answers for him, so he kept scrolling about the phone until he landed on the tab that held every single instant message that Angel Dust had ever sent and received. For a moment, Alastor wondered if reading Angel Dust's personal messages was too far. However, he only thought that for a moment before he tapped on the icon and opened the message application. He was immediately met with a page that held different contacts along with different messages, the boxes he was met with always showing the most recent messages that had been sent between the two.

Alastor was thoroughly intrigued.

There had been tons of contacts ranging from messages that came from contacts that were unnamed, only their numbers showing, while other contacts were shown such as Husk, Nifty, Charlie, Vaggie, someone named Molly, and a couple others he hadn't initially seen.

Curiosity took hold of him, his main priority of finding information on Angel Dust's whereabouts momentarily forgotten as he tapped on one of the unnamed contacts' messages. However, much to Alastor's dismay, he was immediately hit with inappropriate messages being started by the unnamed messager.

_Unknown ID: Send pics._

_Me: Sorry, I don't give out pictures, much less pictures for free. You can schedule a session with me through Valentino if the pay is right._

_Unknown ID: C'mon, whore, don't you know how to treat a fan?_

_Me: Don't you know how to have respect for others? Fuck off!_

_Unknown ID blocked_

Alastor was immediately overcome with an anger that he had never felt before. He, along with everyone else in the hotel, knew how particularly upset that word made Angel Dust. The fact that some unknown "fan" felt as if they had the right to talk to Angel that way was aggravating to Alastor on a whole new level that he wasn't used to. Upon further inspecting the unknown ID's that were littered about in Angel Dust's messages, Alastor had found that most were similar to the first message if not even more presumptuous than the first. Alastor could feel his blood boil and wished to know the identities of these impudent beings, but alas he was at a loss. Deciding to try to lighten up his ruined mood, Alastor went to Angel Dust's messages with Vaggie.

Within those messages, Alastor didn't find much. Just a couple messages asking how to do certain tasks or asking for favors. However, there was one strand that seemed to catch Alastor's eyes.

_Me: Hey, Vag, it's been a bad night. I could really use an escort._

_Vaggie: Again?! Angel, you do know that you're supposed to be working towards redemption, right?_

_Me: Yeah, yeah, I know, and if Val didn't own my soul, then I would have quit this damned job a long time ago!_

_Me: Look, can you just send someone with the car? I think I'm going to pass out._

_Vaggie: Right, right, I'll send Husk to come get you. Where are you?_

_Me: Just have him drive towards the porn studio and he'll see me eventually._

_Vaggie: Ok._

_Vaggie: Did Val..._

_Vaggie: y'know_

_Me: Yeah._

_Vaggie: Are you going to need some help getting cleaned up when you get back?_

_Me: Maybe, idk._

_Me: As long as I get home conscious, idc._

_Vaggie: I don't see why you don't have Alastor take care of that idiot. If you have him go after him, then your soul will be free from him._

_Me: Vag, y'know that could start an all out war, and we really don't need that._

_Me: Besides, what if Al gets hurt? You know how I would feel if that happened._

_Vaggie: I'm sure Alastor could take him down with ease._

_Me: Vag, you don't understand Val's power. I know Al's all powerful and could probably take him down, but I don't want him fighting my battles for me. Besides, on the off chance Al gets seriously injured, what would we do then? The hotel would be in jeopardy, Val would have more power, and Al could get in serious trouble. I'm not worth all of that Vag._

_Vaggie: Don't say that. You know we would all fight a million turf wars for you if it meant keeping you safe._

_Vaggie: Angel?_

_Vaggie: Angel Dust?_

Alastor's heart hurt terribly. Of course, he was incredibly pissed with Valentino, but the fact that Angel Dust, _his_ Angel Dust, thought he wasn't worth the trouble to gain his safety hurt more than any holy blade could. Alastor knew that he would kill all of Hell if it meant keeping his friends safe, especially Angel Dust. Hell, Alastor might even kill a few angels in order to keep Angel Dust safe.

Wait...

...did he say _his_ Angel Dust?

With a shake of his head, Alastor kept perusing Angel Dust's messages.

The next message box he tapped on seemed to be a group of some sorts consisting Charlie, Vaggie, and, of course, Angel Dust. Alastor was not before aware that more than two people could engage in this messaging platform, but he supposed that many surprises were yet to come with the ever advancing technology. With his smile taught from his previous readings, Alastor hoped to find some happier messages here.

What he found, although not nearly as upsetting, was still rather shocking.

_Me: Hey...so I've got some questions._

_Charlie: Is something wrong?_

_Vaggie: What's up?_

_Me: Not necessarily._

_Me: Just_

_Me: How do you know when you're in love?_

_Charlie: Ooooooooo!_

_Charlie: Who's the lucky demon?_

_Me: Answers first, then we can talk more on that subject._

_Charlie: Well..._

_Vaggie: You always want to be around that person._

_Charlie: And their faults seem to melt away into their perfections and cement themselves as perfections._

_Vaggie: And you feel a need to constantly protect them, even if they don't need it._

_Charlie: Your heart flutters every time you see them._

_Charlie: It's as if fireworks are being lit in the background._

_Vaggie: Time seems to stand still whenever you see them and remember how perfect they are in your eyes._

_Me: Fuck._

_Me: I'm in some deep shit._

_Me: Guys, I think I'm in love._

Alastor felt his breath catch in his throat. He checked the sent receipts, a feat Angel had showed him and felt even worse at the realization that these messages had been sent only two weeks ago. Angel Dust was in love. Why did that realization hurt so bad? It was great that Angel Dust felt so close to another being as to call it love! The arachnid demon deserved love and more, and Alastor couldn't be happier for him.

So why did it hurt so _damn_ much?

_Charlie: Spillllll!_

_Me: It doesn't matter. It's not as if they like me back anyway._

_Charlie: You don't know that, Angie!_

_Charlie: You're a fantastic guy, and anyone would be super lucky to be able to have you as their boyfriend._

_She's right,_ Alastor thought sadly, his smile slightly droopy.

_Vaggie: I'm sure it's not as bad as you think, Ang._

_Me: It's Alastor._

_Charlie: I KNEW IT!_

_Vaggie: Nvm, you're fucked._

Alastor stood there for a moment, shocked and lost in thought. Angel...the originally obnoxious pest that Alastor would have done anything to keep away from him...loved him? As in a...romantic way of sorts? Lucifer, as much as Alastor tried to keep the idea of love out of his thoughts, the notion that Angel Dust liked him was enough to bring the fluttering in his stomach back, send his heart racing a mile a minute, and leave him feeling happier than he had felt in decades.

_Shit._

Alastor was the furthest thing from an expert on love, having literally no experience on the subject aside from his mother, but that was an entirely different sensation of love. As much as he hated to admit it, his "symptoms" towards Angel Dust fit the descriptions Vaggie and Charlie had told Angel Dust about love to a perfectly drawn T. That notion was absolutely horrifying. But Alastor knew now that as soon as he found Angel Dust he'd have a big priority to talk to him about.

Them.

The thought of that brought Alastor out of his snoopy haze, and he remembered the main purpose he had started to invade Angel's privacy in the first place. Alastor scrolled to the top of the message page in order to find the most recent contact Angel had messaged. Alastor felt his blood freeze the moment he noticed the contact.

Valentino.

Upon seeing the last message sent, Alastor's stomach turned with a sickly feeling.

_Me: Yes, daddy~_

Alastor knew that that was what Valentino forced Angel to call him, especially if the latter was in trouble. Swallowing thickly, Alastor pressed on the message box and scrolled up to the top of the conversation that had started today.

_Valentino: You have a shoot today. Don't make me wait, and don't make the directors wait._

_Me: Wait, Val, you're kidding me, right?_

_Valentino: I don't kid around, Angie baby._

_Me: But it's extermination day! It's not safe to go outside!_

_Me: Can't the shoot be postponed so we can focus on keeping everyone safe?_

_Valentino: Angel, is this backtalk I'm hearing?_

_Me: No sir, I'm just saying, wouldn't it be bad for business if your cash cow got exterminated on their way to or from a shoot?_

_Valentino: Well, let me put it in better terms for you. Either, you risk getting exterminated by getting to the shoot, or you wait until tomorrow after the extermination and allow me to exterminate you myself._

_Me: They won't let me out of this hotel. They'll say it's too dangerous._

_Valentino: You're a mobster. I know you know how to get out of places undetected._

_Valentino: How about this, I'll give you ten minutes to get here as opposed to your usual five. Sound good?_

_Me: Val, I don't know about this._

_Valentino: Get here in ten, you fucking slut. That's a command, I'm not asking._

_Valentino: And expect to make up for your mouthiness immediately after._

_Me: Yes, daddy~_

Alastor froze in position.

Angel Dust wasn't within the safety of the hotel's walls.

He was out on the streets trying to get to and from the porn studio because Valentino was an insensitive dick.

On extermination day.

Alastor, as shocked as he was, was quick to throw Angel's phone back down onto his bed, startling the once sleeping Fat Nuggets before running out of the room and down the stairs in a panic. Once he encountered the princess of Hell and her girlfriend, they clearly knew something was wrong. The way Alastor's smile shined bright with worry was enough of a sign of that.

"Al? Al, what's wrong?" Vaggie asked, hands outstretched in front of her.

"It's Angel!" He yelled, making his way towards the door.

"Wait, Al, don't go outside! It's dangerous!" Charlie yelled after him, running towards him.

"Angel's out here!" Al yelled back, already running out the door leaving behind a fearful Charlie and shocked Vaggie.

Alastor ran like he had never run before, eyes searching the streets which were littered with corpses. Letting his eyes spare a glance towards the giant clock that towered over the town, he was surprised to find the time to be 11:55 pm. Had he really been reading Angel's messages for that long? Alastor glanced down the streets he was currently on before deciding on which one would take him to the porn studios the quickest, a facility he had never been to and had quite the distaste for.

But that wasn't what mattered at the moment. What mattered was Angel Dust and making sure Angel was alive. There was no way Valentino allowed Angel Dust to leave the studio until the extermination ended. Like Angel had explained earlier, he was the one that brought the most money to Val. Surely, he had to be somewhat sensible. There was no way Alastor's Angel Dust could be hurt or worse. Angel Dust was smart and agile. There wasn't a doubt in Alastor's mind that Angel couldn't get away from the angels' grasp.

Alastor thought about yelling for Angel Dust, however he figured it would bring more unwanted attention than he would have liked. If there was one thing he knew, it was to never bring attention to yourself on extermination day. So his eyes kept scanning the streets, landing on corpses, none of which looked like his beloved Angel Dust's. While that was a rather large relief, Alastor was still absolutely terrified by the fact that he didn't have the slightest clue of where the arachnid was.

While running, Alastor could faintly hear the sound the clock chiming in the background, signifying the end of the extermination day which helped alleviate a little bit of the anxiety Alastor was feeling.

That was until he caught sight of pink fur in an alley way.

Of course, Alastor barely caught the sight out of the corner of his eye on his run to the porn studio. He ended up having to do a double take before walking backwards, not wanting to believe his eyes. He was in alignment with the opening of the alleyway. All he had to do now was turn his head and look, but a part of him was terrified to do so. What if that was Angel Dust? What was he to do then? There was no surviving a holy weapon, that much Alastor understood.

If that was Angel Dust, he wasn't going to make it.

Something flipped in Alastor for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day. What did he care? He was Alastor! The Radio Demon! He didn't care about love interests, didn't give them an ounce of thought! He was feared by all, and for good reason! He wasn't soft, and one replaceable demon wasn't going to change that Alastor didn't love. It wasn't in his nature. If that was Angel Dust, then oh well. It was ultimately inevitable. Death is inescapable. With those thoughts in his head, Alastor turned towards the alleyway, prepared for whatever sight he would land his eyes on.

Despite his previous thoughts, Alastor had, in fact, not been prepared.

He was frozen in place once again, right hand reaching to cover his mouth in shock, left making its way to entangle its self in his red and black hair.

_Lucifer, no!_

With small steps, Alastor approached the pink furred body, willing whatever God there was above that it wasn't Angel Dust.

Seeing as he was in Hell, it's clear why his prayers weren't answered.

He stared down at the body of the man he had found captivated his heart. Blood had never been an issue for Alastor before, what with being a serial killer and all, but right then he truly felt nauseous. Angel Dust had two deep gashes running down his once fuzzy chest. Now, his chest was coated in blood that continued to pour out, fur clung down his chest rather than being in its fluffy style. Alastor felt tears well up in his eyes, yet he somehow managed to keep his smile glued to his face.

He dropped to his knees, hands moving to grab Angel's shoulders. If the gashes in his chest weren't bad enough, Alastor noticed many other injuries that he knew weren't done by angels. Angel Dust's right eye was swollen and bruised while minor cuts and burns littered his body, fur missing in some areas. Angel Dust's regular smell that Alastor loved so much was mixed in with the bitter scent of semen, the dirty smell of sweat, and the coppery scent of blood.

Alastor wanted to gag.

He shook the pink demon gently, trying to get any sort of stimulus out of him. "Angel?" His shaky voice asked, hoping to get some sort of response. When Angel gave a gentle cough, Alastor was terribly surprised. "Angel? Hey, Angel, can you hear me?"

The arachnid stirred slightly, and Alastor moved so that he was cradling the pink demon in his arms, Angel Dust's lanky body resting in his lap. More rough coughs emitted from Angel's mouth, blood splattering up with it. With what looked like a great effort, Angel's mismatched eyes slowly opened and looked up to the person holding him. "A...Al?"

Alastor felt a sense of relief flow over him, though a part of him knew that there was nothing to feel relieved over. Sure, Angel wasn't dead yet, but he would be momentarily. "Yes, yes, Angel dear, it's me. I'm here." Alastor, tears still welled up in his eyes and smile still present, moved so one of his hands held Angel's.

Angel Dust's eyes, though glossed over, filled with tears of his own. "Al, I'm..." His voice sounded so strained. "I'm so sorry." He sobbed out, tears trailing down his face faster than Alastor could wipe them away.

"Angel dear, you have nothing to apologize for." Alastor reassured, giving Angel's hand a gentle squeeze.

"But if I had just-"

"Sh, cher, save your strength." Alastor whispered to the man drenched in blood that he had come to love over their past year of getting acquainted.

Such a shame this is the way their love would have to be confessed.

Angel was sobbing in such a loud manner that Alastor had never heard before, and he could honestly live without hearing again. It was such a heartbreaking noise that didn't fit Angel's usual fun loving and lively self. "Al, I...I d-don't want to...s-stop existing," He sobbed. "Th-There's so much I...h-haven't done. Wh-What about Fat Nuggets?"

Alastor didn't know what to do. He usually wasn't in the position to be comforting the dying, but rather above the victim, driving his knife deeper and deeper into their chest. All he could offer Angel were soft shushes. He placed his head atop Angel's, not sure what to do. He didn't want it to seem like to Angel that he wasn't doing anything, but he knew that Angel couldn't regenerate from the wounds on his own, and the wounds wouldn't be able to be healed by Charlie, much less Alastor.

Angel was going to die, and that was all there was to it.

An irrational part of Alastor was tempted to pick Angel up and take him back to the hotel and plead to Charlie that she do all she could. The rational side of him told him that there wasn't a single thing she could do.

This was it.

"Angel, I-" The words hung on his tongue. Of course, this was how his love story ended. In murder and heartache. What else was to become of the Radio Demon? Everything he touches gets destroyed one way or another. "Angel, I love you."

The words received wide, teary eyes and silence. For a moment, Alastor thought that Angel had slipped away, and that thought on its own was enough to almost make the Radio Demon cry out in agony. But then the sound of a laugh could be heard. "F-Funny," Came Angel's response, "the Radio Demon? Love. Who woulda thought?" His laughs subsided into more tears and then broken coughs, causing the radio demon to cringe in pain that he wasn't even feeling.

"Definitely not me, mon cher," Alastor said with a sad laugh. He moved a hand to stroke through Angel's hair. His voice was getting tight, tears threatening to spill over. "Yet...you somehow wormed your way into the heart I didn't know I had."

Angel looked up into Al's eyes. With a weak motion, he signaled for Al to come closer with a single finger, and Alastor obliged without a second thought. Before either knew it, lips crashed against lips in a first and final kiss that the two would ever share. A bittersweet experience for the both. The fact that this was the case had Alastor choked up in ways he didn't know were possible. So much so that when the two broke away from each other unwillingly, Alastor's tears had finally spilled over and his smile was wiped completely from his face. It was Angel's turn to wipe away Alastor's tears.

"My love...Anthony...don't leave me." Alastor begged, having terrible trouble with coming to terms that this was truly happening.

All Angel could do is give a gentle smile. "Take care of...Nuggets for me...ok?"

Alastor took Angel's hand and placed it against his head, longing to keep him close to him for all eternity. "Anything for you, my love." His voice was so tight. It felt as if there was a lump in his throat he couldn't get rid of.

Angel moved his unoccupied arm up to Alastor's face, moving his downward cast lips to an upward position. "S-Smile...Al. Y-You know you're...never fully dressed...w-without...one." And with that, the arachnid's arm slowly fell towards his body, eyes drooping to never open again.

Alastor, Angel's hand still pressed against his head, shook his head in denial, smile completely wiped from his face and tears ricocheting down his face. "C-C'mon, Angel...wake up," He sobbed, shoulder's shaking in sorrow for his deceased beloved that he had only moments ago gotten to kiss for the first time. "I-It's time for supper." Although he refused to show it when Angel was still breathing, this was eating him alive. He just wanted to be back at the hotel, Angel safely tucked away in his bed with Fat Nuggets curled up next to him. How could the afterlife be so cruel as to give him joy for a mere second before taking it completely away?

Alastor brought his head down to Angel's blood coated chest, tears falling from his face and a painful silent sob drawing itself from his lips. With all of the air in his lungs, Alastor threw his head back and let out an agonized, wordless yell for all of the denizens of Hell to hear.


End file.
